1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wood-turning lathe, more particularly to a wood-turning latch with a torque converter for increasing the torque of a drive shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,088 discloses a variable speed lathe that includes a lathe bed and a headstock mounted on the lathe bed. The headstock includes a driving shaft driven by a motor, and a driven shaft connected to the driving shaft through a speed adjusting unit that includes speed variable driving and driven pulleys such that the speed ratio of the driven shaft to the driving shaft can be adjusted through the speed adjusting unit.
The conventional variable speed lathe is disadvantageous in that since the driving shaft is connected directly to the motor, the adjustable range of the aforesaid speed ratio is relatively narrow. A larger motor is normally required for increasing the aforesaid speed ratio. However, a larger space is required for accommodating a larger motor in the headstock, which results in a considerable increase in the size of the headstock.